Blind Sight, Part 2
[[Datei:LBlindSight 2 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of Leonardo: Blind Sight'' #2]]Blind Sight, Part 2 ("Blinde Sicht, Teil 2") ist der zweite Teil einer Miniserie aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicreihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Juli 2006 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of Leonardo: Blind Sight #2 *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Jim Lawson *'Text:' Erik Swanson Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': Blind Sight, Part 1 *'Nächstes Kapitel': Blind Sight, Part 3 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|140px|IllusionenTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Splinter **Casey Jones **Michelangelo, Raphael und Donatello (offpanel) *Der Blinde Ninja *ein Waldteufel *Karai (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|250px|left|Stimmen im DunkelSeit seinem Aufenthalt auf dem Dach''Blind Sight, Part 1'' versucht Leonardo langsam, sich mit seiner Situation zurecht zu finden. Durch seine Blindheit schärfen sich seine anderen Sinne, und so bekommt er während einer Meditationsübung deutlich mit, wie sich seine Brüder immer noch Sorgen um ihn machen. Es ist vor allem frustrierend, dass sie keine Spur von diesem blinden Ninja finden können, und sie wollen auch nicht Karai um Informationen ersuchen, da sie in ihren Augen nicht vertrauenswürdig ist. Gerade in dem Moment kommt Splinter ins Zimmer und erklärt, dass Casey am nächsten Morgen zur Farm fahren will und ihn eingeladen hat, mitzukommen. Splinter bietet Leonardo an, mitzukommen, um die Szenerie für eine Weile zu wechseln; doch Leonardo bemerkt dabei etwas Seltsames an Splinters Aura, was er sich nicht erklären kann... thumb|250px|Der Angriff aus dem NichtsSo begeben sich die drei am nächsten Tag zur Farm. Während Casey das Gepäck ins Haus bringt, fordert Splinter seinen Sohn dazu auf, ihn bei einem Spaziergang in den Wäldern zu begleiten. So führt Splinter Leonardo eine ganze Zeitlang schweigend durch den Wald; sie legen zwischendurch eine Rast zum Essen ein, bevor sie ihren Weg weiter fortsetzen. Dann, auf der Spitze eines Hügels angekommen, bittet Splinter Leonardo, den Stock zu halten, den Splinter während der Wanderung benutzt hat - und dann, völlig unvermittelt, versetzt sein alter Meister ihm einen Schlag, der ihn von der Hügelkuppe fliegen lässt! thumb|250px|left|VerzweiflungMit einem lauten Klatschen landet Leonardo in einem Waldsee, und nachdem er sich ans Ufer geschleppt hat, spürt er Splinter nicht mehr in der Nähe. Er vermutet, dass sein Meister von vornherein die Absicht hatte, ihn alleine den Weg durch den Wald finden zu lassen, und so tastet er sich vorsichtig durch den Wald. Die vielen Hindernisse, mit denen der Wald gespickt ist, machen aus diesem Versuch ein schmerzhaftes Unternehmen; Leonardo verfällt erneut in Depressionen, setzt sich hin und hadert mutlos mit seinem Schicksal und den Zweck seines Daseins. thumb|250px|Der WaldteufelAuf einmal knackt ganz in der Nähe ein Zweig unter einem Fußtritt, und dann tritt eine Kreatur, die sich für eine Personifikation der Natur selbst ausgibt, vor ihn und fordert ihn auf, seine Waffe niederzulegen und sich vor ihm zu verbeugen. Als Leonardo dies tut, bricht das Wesen in hämisches Gelächter aus, weil Leonardo so einfach aufgegeben hat, wie es sich für eine Kreatur aus der Menschenwelt, einer Welt der Angst und Schwäche, gebührt. Dann kündigt das Wesen an, dass Leonardo nicht in die Welt der Menschen, sondern in seine eigene gehört, egal ob er es will oder nicht. thumb|250px|left|Die Rückkehr des blinden NinjaBei diesen Worten aber regt sich Leonardos verschütterter Kampfgeist wieder, und er rafft den Stock auf, um seinem Gegner zu trotzen. Doch das Wesen wirbelt einen Windsturm auf, der die Blätter in sein Gesicht fliegen lässt, und greift ihn seinerseits mit einem Stock an. Leonardo beginnt sich zu wehren, doch da verändert sich auf einmal alles um ihn herum: Die Hälften seines auseinandergebrochenen Stocks werden zu seinen Schwertern, und statt der Waldkreatur steht er nun plötzlich dem blinden Ninja auf dem Dach gegenüber, auf dem sie einst ihren schicksalshaften Zweikampf ausgetragen hatten."Blind Faith" Während sie das Gefecht fortsetzen, verhöhnt der Ninja den Turtle, dass es nicht das Gift gewesen war, das Leonardo blind gemacht hat, sondern er selbst mit seinem schwachen Willen. Leonardo verfolgt den Ninja über die Dächer, bis ein Taubenschwarm vor ihm aufsteigt... und sich hinter ihm in die Gestalt des Ninjas zuammensetzt. Leonardo jedoch spürt seine Anwesenheit, fährt herum und teilt seinen Feind mit einem Hieb in zwei Hälften. Daraufhin verschwimmen der Ninja und alles andere in einem seltsamen Wirbel... thumb|150px|Heimkehr... und das Nächste, was Leonardo weiß, ist, dass er mit einem Baumstamm auf der Brust auf dem Boden im Wald liegt. Zuerst denkt er, dass er geträumt hat, doch dann bemerkt er, dass der Baumstamm, unter dem er gelegen hat, eindeutig von einem Schwerthieb in zwei Teile zerlegt worden ist. Da meldet sich plötzlich Splinter zu Wort, der in der Nähe auf dem Boden hockt; er gibt an, dass er Leonardo ohnmächtig unter dem Baumstamm vorgefunden hat, aber nicht die Kraft hatte, ihn darunter hervorzuholen. Als er seinen Sohn auf die Kampfspuren anspricht, kann Leonardo ihm zwar nicht sagen, gegen wen - oder was - er gekämpft hat; doch er weiß, dass er nun bereit ist, wieder nachhause zu kommen. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Miniserien (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson